Aires de Verano
by Cazadora de Yaoi
Summary: Reto: Verano ItaDei. En días calurosos de verano es imposible estar cerca de tu pareja sin que esta proteste por el calor. Eso Itachi lo sabe bien. Por eso, ante la falta de contacto provocada por las altas temperaturas, el Uchiha decidirá recurrir a una ayuda extra para que su situación sexual con Deidara no desaparezca.


**¡Hola! Aquí traigo mi segundo aporte al reto _Verano ItaDei_. Es un fic cortito (aunque es más largo que un drabble). Espero que guste n.n**

**_Naruto_ y sus personajes son propiedad del señor Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Aires de Verano**

Un poco más. Sólo un poco más. Con sumo cuidado, su temblorosa mano rozó la piel desnuda del hombro de su novio. No podía negar que ardía demasiado incluso a pesar del calor que hacía en la habitación. Pero le daba igual. Bajó suavemente con sus dedos por su brazo, llegando a la muñeca. Deseoso, llevó sus labios a la candente piel y la besó, deseando que el rubio que dormía a su lado tuviese tantas ganas de hacerlo como él. Apartó el pelo que se pegaba en su cuello para besarle en el hueco que quedaba entre éste y el hombro. Deidara gimió, aún dormido, y se movió. Itachi se detuvo un instante, lo justo para comprobar que el chico seguía plácidamente inconsciente. Con un suspiro de alivio volvió a atacar la piel del rubio. Quizás, si tenía tiempo de estimularle antes de que se despertase, tendría alguna oportunidad. Estaba a punto de rozar la suave piel de su vientre cuando ocurrió lo inevitable.

- Itachi –murmuró adormilado- Quita.

- Venga, Deidara –repuso, intentando convencerle- Tienes tantas ganas de hacerlo como yo.

- No –repuso con cansancio- Aléjate un poco, me das mucho calor, uhn!

El moreno ignoró su petición. Le abrazó fuertemente por la cintura para volver a besarle. No pensaba rendirse a la primera de cambio. El joven abrió los ojos con molestia. Con la poca fuerza que tenía a primera hora de la mañana empujó el cuerpo de su novio con la intención de alejarle de él.

- Deidara –protestó el moreno con el ceño fruncido- Deja de alejarme de ti.

- Hace calor, uhn! –se quejó el rubio mientras procuraba separar las manos de Itachi (más bien garras), que se habían enganchado con fuerza a sus caderas, negándose a soltarle.

- Llevamos más de dos semanas sin hacerlo.

- Hace calor –repitió el ojiazul.

- ¡Claro que hace calor, estamos en pleno mes de julio! –dijo con enfado- Pero ese no es motivo para tenerme a dos velas.

- No te tengo a dos velas, Itachi. Pero hace calor.

El moreno rodó los ojos, exasperado. Ya sabía que hacía calor, no era necesario que el rubio lo dijese en cada uno de sus comentarios.

- Deidara, te lo voy a dejar claro –dijo con seriedad- Necesito sexo contigo. Aquí. Ahora. Ya –puntualizó.

- No. Hace calor, uhn!

- ¡Eso ya lo sé! –Explotó- Pero yo también estoy caliente. ¡Toca!

Antes de que el ojiazul pudiese negarse agarró su mano y la llevó hasta su entrepierna. El chico comprobó, efectivamente, que el Uchiha estaba cachondo.

- Uhn!

- Sólo necesito aliviarme.

- Lo entiendo –dijo.

Rápidamente se retiró de su novio, dejándole en el centro de la cama. Ilusionado, Itachi se quitó los pantalones de verano con los que dormía, dejando su despierto sexo expuesto a la abrasadora temperatura de la habitación. Sin embargo, en vez de ir en busca de un condón, Deidara se acurrucó en su extremo del colchón.

- Ahora tienes espacio para masturbarte –indicó con una sonrisa- Así no pasarás calor por tenerme cerca mientras te bajas el calentón, uhn!

Y dicho eso, se giró, quedando de espaldas a él, y volvió a dormirse. Itachi suspiró, desesperado. La situación había llegado a extremos insospechados. Debía de hacer algo con urgencia o, por culpa del verano, su vida sexual tocaría su fin.

- IxD-

- Sí, así, uhn! –dijo con voz deseosa.

El Uchiha apretó el agarre sobre la erección del rubio al tiempo que introducía dos dedos en el ano de su chico, haciéndole gemir de placer.

- ¿Te gusta? –preguntó.

- Sí, no pares –pidió.

El moreno asintió. No pensaba detenerse ahora que había conseguido su cometido. Una fuerte corriente azotó sus cabellos, sueltos sobre su espalda, cuando decidió que ya era momento de unirse al cuerpo del rubio. Con una maestría propia de un experto amante, colocó las rodillas de su chico sobre sus hombros. Se acomodó sobre él, dirigió su pene a la dilatada entrada de Deidara y empujó con fuerza, haciéndoles gemir con fuerza.

Sus ansias y necesidad le hicieron descontrolarse rápidamente. Azotó con fuerza las nalgas de su novio, adentrándose en él tanto como la longitud de su erección le permitía. En un tiempo récord notó cómo el orgasmo le dejaba momentáneamente sin fuerza, haciéndole gemir con una intensidad que sólo había tenido al principio de sus encuentros sexuales (después se había acostumbrado lo suficiente como para disfrutar sin emitir ningún sonido elevado, simplemente escuchando los jadeos y sonidos de placer de su novio).

Deidara gimió cuando el pene de Itachi salió de su interior. Le miró con una mezcla de reproche y diversión.

- Me has dejado a medias, uhn! –se quejó, señalando su aún despierto miembro.

El moreno se incorporó sobre sus rodillas y dio un beso en los labios al ojiazul. Seguidamente, se tumbó en el colchón, acomodando sus hombros entre las piernas de su pareja. Con un hambre impropio después de haber cenado, se introdujo el miembro de su hombre en la boca.

- Está caliente –jadeó el chico mientras recibía una fría corriente de aire en el rostro.

- ¿Quieres que lo deje? –le ofreció.

- No –enredó los dedos en los oscuros cabellos, indicándole que volviese a meterse su carne en la boca- Sigue.

Obediente, el Uchiha hizo lo que le pedía. Nada le agradaba más que complacer a su exigente y predispuesta pareja. Mientras subía y bajaba por el falo de su chico no pudo evitar sonreír internamente. "_Soy un genio_" se felicitó mentalmente al recordar la idea que había tenido dos días atrás. En un acto desesperado, había acudido a una tienda de electrodomésticos en busca de un ventilador tan potente que le quitase los calores hasta a una estufa. Cuando había llegado a casa con el enorme aparato industrial, el rubio le había regañado por comprar un trasto de semejantes dimensiones sin haberlo consultado. Sin embargo, cuando lo enchufaron a la luz y comprobaron su potencia, todas las protestas quedaron en el olvido. Eso era lo que necesitaban para combatir el sofocante calor propio de la estación veraniega. Y eso era lo que el moreno necesitaba para hacer que, a falta de calor térmico provocado por la temperatura ambiental, el rubio recordase lo que era tener un calentón de carácter sexual.

Con un gemido de inmenso placer el rubio se vino en la boca de su pareja, quien tragó sus fluidos con ganas. Aceptaba cualquier cosa que su rebelde novio quisiese ofrecerle después de casi tres semanas de abstinencia sexual. Con un ágil movimiento, se colocó a la altura de su rubio, apoyando la cabeza sobre la almohada. Sabía que Deidara no tardaría en caer presa del sueño. Como si le hubiese escuchado, el ojiazul le besó en los labios, giró sobre el colchón, apoyó su espalda contra su pecho y suspiró de alivio antes de quedar profundamente dormido. Con sumo cuidado, el moreno le abrazó por la cintura, acercándose lo máximo posible al cuerpo de su pareja mientras sentía el frío aire del ventilador azotar todo su cuerpo en un giro de ida y vuelta. Definitivamente ese enorme aparato había salvado su verano.

* * *

**_Dejar a dos velas:_ significa dejar con las ganas de algo a aguien.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Personalmente, si Itachi quisiese hacerlo conmigo, me daría igual que hiciese calor, frío, que fuese bajo el agua o en una montaña. ¡Nunca me negaría! Jajaja.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo en el reto.**

**Bye, bye!**


End file.
